


i think i love you

by ayumihayashi



Series: tattooed badass taeil [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not much plot, it's just something short, johnil being cuties, johnny thinking about his life with taeil, nothing much to tag sorry but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: That night where hair was dyed and a bottle of cheap wine was emptied, two long lost soulmates finally found each other.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: tattooed badass taeil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905838
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	i think i love you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i know taeil seems a little bit out of character in this one but I actually wrote this based on what I think firetruck era taeil would be like sooo.....but anyways!! hope u will like it! again, sorry for the poor English I'm trying my best :(
> 
> hytori xx

Falling in love with Taeil was one of the best things that happened in Youngho’s life. It is an incredible experience and feeling. Youngho could list hundreds of reasons why he was so in love with the blonde, hell, he could even write songs and cheesy poems about Taeil, which he technically did. 

There were hundreds of reasons why Youngho was completely in love with Taeil but one of his favorites is how carefree Taeil is. He is wild, enjoying life to its fullest and always making sure everyone around him had the time of their life no matter what. Taeil is like a fresh breeze on a hot summer night, he is a warm sunlight waking you up in the morning. 

Meeting Taeil was incredible, not very romantic but still incredible.  There’s a convenience store that is ten minutes away from his house. He always went there especially late at night, Yuta or Jungwoo was always there behind the counter except for this one fateful day. His eyes fell on the blonde behind the counter when he stepped inside in the middle of the night and deep down, he immediately knew he wouldn’t be able to forget him. He looked like he came straight out of a band with his ripped dark clothes, heavy chains, box bleached blonde hair and choker. He even had tattoos covering his arms, hands and even two tiny ones on his face that made Youngho’s heart race. He was pretty, so damn pretty that Youngho dropped his change two times before awkwardly laughing and rushing out of the store in embarrassment.

After that, Youngho spent days and weeks at the convenience store after work. Each time he went there, he told himself he would finally talk to the blonde but like the coward that he is, it never really happened. That until the cashier gave him a tiny piece of paper with his number and name on it one day, laughing warmly at Youngho’s dumbfounded expression before explaining how _“If you’re not going to do it, I’ll just do it instead.”_ To this day, Youngho still has the paper in his wallet as a good luck charm.

They went on so many dates after that and each one of them were always so perfect. Falling in love with Taeil was easy, so damn easy that it scared Youngho at first, putting his guard up until Taeil helped him understand that there was nothing to be scared of, that he shouldn’t be afraid to love.

It took weeks, months even before they both finally admitted their feelings to each other. Youngho remembers that day like it was yesterday. They were at Taeil’s small apartment after the older called him at three in the morning and begged him to come help dye his hair bright red, which of course, Youngho agreed to.

There was hair dye everywhere in the bathroom but the two of them were too occupied laughing and making lame jokes to truly care. Taeil blow-dried his hair and began shaving the sides confidently while Youngho held a mirror so Taeil could see all the angles he couldn’t usually see. The younger was truly amazed at how Taeil made it look so easy and the outcome was just so worth it, Taeil looked incredibly hot with his new haircut, and to say it didn’t make something stir in Youngho would be a damn lie because Youngho nearly kissed Taeil right there.

Taeil kept running his tattooed hands through his hair and Youngho simply couldn’t stop watching. He also couldn’t stop his heart from beating abnormally fast. The older would take a sip from his wine glass, laugh at something on the television or get closer to Youngho and suddenly, the urge to kiss him would be so strong that it made the brunette blush.

That night where hair was dyed and a bottle of cheap wine was emptied, two long lost soulmates finally found each other. The first kiss was initiated by none other than Taeil who surprisingly, asked Youngho before putting his lips on his own pink ones. No one ever asked, they never did, yet Taeil asked. His small hands cupped the other's face, he had a little smile on his face and Youngho could smell the wine he drank, they were both clearly tipsy but they were still able to think straight. 

The kiss was soft, shy yet somewhat needy. It escalated quickly to something less hesitant and hungrier. Youngho let Taeil take the lead, too busy getting on Taeil's lap, whine stuck in his throat. Youngho doesn't process it at first, the way their chest touched, the way Taeil gripped his arm, the way they are actually doing the thing Youngho wanted to do the most for months now.

They kissed and touched, curious hands all over each other's skin. They kissed until they stopped to breathe and let the butterflies in their stomachs calm down.

" _I love you_ ," Youngho whispered, eyes locked with Taeil, pink blush never leaving his cheeks.

Taeil looked surprised, wide eyes staring back at the younger, "Do you mean it? Do you really mean what you said?"

_ It had been their first but definitely not their last kiss.  _

Now, Youngho can have all the kisses he wants, whenever he wants. 

He stares down at his hands, immediately smiling at the sight of the golden band around his ring finger. The ring is simple, of course it was, Taeil never really liked all that extra stuff.

Their rings were simple but Youngho still wanted a little something to make them more personal, so that is why his ring had a moonstone meanwhile Taeil had a garnet ring. The rings were thin and gold, nothing very fancy yet they both loved it. 

Youngho turns his head to where the now brunette is sleeping next to him, he can't help but smile even harder. Taeil looks completely adorable with his long fluffy hair covering his eyebrows. He is cuddling one of the younger's big plushies and something in Youngho makes him realize how truly lucky he actually is.

Falling in love with Moon Taeil was one of the best things that happened to him but marrying him was clearly number one.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome bc it helps the author! hope you liked it! <3 
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG)


End file.
